$\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {2}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{12}$